Eyes Still Burning
by ayesis
Summary: Made up of three longish drabbles. Arthur and Merlin are out hunting, and having left the Knights behind, things cannot end well. Three-shot drabble.
1. Chapter 1

I've been practicing my photomanipulation skills lately. I've been writing drabbles for them too.

You can see them by going to my deviantART gallery.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes Still Burning<br>**

"Would you hurry up, _Mer_lin!" Arthur called over his shoulder, stepping over a fallen tree.

Merlin walked several paces behind him, lugging Arthur's sword and crossbow, along with their two packs before muttering under his breath, "Why don't you help me carry some of these things and then I wouldn't be lagging behind."

"What was that?" Arthur asked, seemingly speeding up.

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly, suppressing a laugh before continuing, "I honestly don't know why I put up with you." Merlin followed Arthur's steps over the fallen tree.

"I could say the same about you." Arthur replied loudly.

Merlin could tell he was grinning widely, "Prat."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, _sire_." the servant replied with a smile of his own, "Can I ask you something?"

Arthur paused in his steps and turned around to face the dark haired boy, "What is it now, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin stopped a few paces in front of him, "Why do you _constantly_ insist that we go on ahead of the others? You're the Crown Prince of Camelot and you go wandering off through woods all by _yourself_."

"I'm not by myself. You're here." Arthur pointed out with a straight face.

"Please, we both know I can't hold a sword properly let alone use it to fight off an enemy." Merlin said with a frown at his words. _Why did he continue to insult himself when Arthur did that all the time anyway?_ He sighed and shook his head.

"Finally something we agree on." Arthur mumbled, "Quick, write it down in the records so that it'll be remembered for decades to come. I'm sure it's not something that'll happen often." Merlin was silent, simply choosing to glare at the blonde. Arthur took that as a defeat from the servant. He grinned triumphantly and turned around, starting to walk again.

Merlin shook his head and hurried after him. He soon found himself walking alongside the prince. He knew without a doubt that he'd only caught up with him because Arthur had slowed his pace considerably. Merlin walked off to the left when something glinted at caught his attention.

"Where are you going?" Arthur called from behind him.

"I thought I saw something." Merlin replied with a sheepish grin as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"There's definitely something wrong with you." The prince sighed in frustration before he seemed to perk up and, "Look out!"

Merlin barely had a chance to turn his head and assess the situation before his eyes flashed molten gold and the arrow that had been aimed at them stopped in midair before falling to the ground, harmless.

Arthur stood in stunned silence while Merlin took a deep breath, eyes still burning with magic.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been practicing my photomanipulation skills lately. I've been writing drabbles for them too.

You can see them by going to my deviantART gallery.

This drabble is a bit longer... lol.

* * *

><p><strong>You've had your warning<strong>

Merlin took a deep breath, allowing the magic to subside and his eyes to change colour. He slowly turned his head, then his body, until he was facing the prince. He would have laughed had the circumstances been different and not so, well, life threatening – at least for him. Arthur seemed to be at a complete loss for words as he stared ahead, still focused where the arrow had been. He didn't blink for a long while. Merlin was worried he might have to shake him from his stupor when his mind seemed to catch up with his eyes and he took a step backwards, opening his mouth and trying to speak. He turned his gaze to Merlin and then back to where the arrow had been moment before, ready to strike.

"Wow." Merlin said suddenly, breaking the tense silence, "That's got to be the first time you've ever been speechless." Either Arthur had not heard his words, or he had simply chosen to ignore them. Merlin guessed at the latter. For what seemed like an agonisingly long eternity, Arthur stood in silence, eyes wide and mouth agape. Finally, his gaze shifted to Merlin and his hand moved to his side, his hand searching for his sword, only to find that it was there – Merlin had been carrying it, and his crossbow. He had no defence against the man who stood before him.

"…You're a sorcerer…"

It wasn't really a question, but Merlin felt the need to confirm it anyway and gave his master a sharp nod of his head, _yes._ Arthur took another step back. Merlin took a step forwards, "Where are you-?"

"Stay away from me!" Arthur snapped, a glare set on his face, eyes dark and narrowed. Merlin took a step backwards, and then another, eyes filled with so many emotions Arthur wasn't even going to bother to try and identify them, "You're a sorcerer!"

Merlin swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat, "Yes." He swallowed again, "I am, but I-."

"You _lied_ to me. You've _been_ lying to me. For _three_ years!" Arthur's tone was sharp, but his eyes… god his eyes, filled with hurt, anger, shock, confusion. Merlin couldn't bear to look into them any longer and turned his head away, looking at the ground to his right, "Why?" that made the servant jerk his head up so fast he thought he might strain something.

"Why?" Merlin repeated with raised eyebrows, "Why do you think?" he stepped forwards, "I live in a place where magic has been outlawed on pain of death. You really think I was going to tell the _kings' son_ that I had magic? 'Oh hey Arthur, I forgot to mention that I practice magic. Don't tell your father.' Yeah right. Give me some credit. I'm not stupid. Saying such things would have me tied to a pyre or resting my neck across the chopping block within hours."

Arthur could only eye the sorcerer with a shocked expression on his face.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to hide who you really are? To not be appreciated by anyone for what you've done?" Merlin knew he sounded like a selfish stuck up prat but he didn't care. He had built up so much frustration and annoyance over the past three years; boy did it feel good to let it all out, "Do you have any idea, what it's like to go around, listening to you go on and on about how magic is evil? Do you know how much it hurt when you thanked me for reminding you of that? Do you know how it feels to have to watch as your father slowly kills off my kind one innocent person at a time?" he paused and took a breath, "_Do you!_" he bowed his head and chewed on his lip.

Arthur watched him with a steady gaze before he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, "Magic is evil." Merlin felt his stomach drop, "You are… you're…" the blonde trailed off.

"No, no Arthur. I'm nothing like Morgause or Mary Collins." Merlin protested weakly, "I'm not evil. Magic isn't evil." He looked up and felt his heartbeat speed up. Arthur had moved while he hadn't been looking. He now stood in front of Merlin, sword in hand, "Arthur, _please._ You have to believe me."

Arthur turned away slightly, "Go."

"What?" Merlin breathed.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at his servant, "I won't kill you. I… I can't kill you…" he paused, "…but the others won't be so lenient. You're right that I don't know what it's like to stand by and watch as my kind are killed off… I could never understand that…" he paused again and seemed to be struggling with himself for a moment, "I won't kill you, Merlin, but nor can I allow you to return to Camelot."

"No." Merlin said suddenly, taking a step forwards, "Nobody has to know, I would never hurt you Arthur, you have to trust me!"

"How can I trust you!" Arthur snapped angrily, "You are not to return to Camelot. If I ever see you again, I will not be so merciful."

Merlin lowered his gaze again and stared at his feet, "What about your father? What will you tell him?"

"My father doesn't care for servants." Arthur said shortly, "A death of one is hardly going to upset him."

"Death?" Merlin's eyes snapped up and locked on Arthur's, "You going to-?"

"No." Arthur cut him off, "But I can hardly go back and say you got lost and I've come back without you, can I?"

"What will you tell Gaius?" Merlin muttered, "I can't just leave without saying goodbye."

"You will." Arthur said with a glare, raising his sword so that it was pointing at Merlin, "And if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He lowered the blade, "You've had your warning. Now get out of my sight."

Merlin was silent as he stepped back again and then turned away, walking away into the forest. Arthur turned away too and took a step forwards before he felt the pain. He was never going to see him again, he wouldn't be there late in the morning with breakfast, or forget to polish his armour or sharpen his sword; Arthur would never again throw open the door of Gaius' chambers and ask him where his stupid excuse for a servant was. Arthur gripped at the fabric over his chest and began to walk forwards.

Merlin has magic.

He stopped and turned back around, hoping to see Merlin there, goofy grin on his face, calling Arthur a prat. All he saw was a forest, no sign of Merlin anywhere.

Merlin has magic.

Guilt rose in his stomach and Arthur let himself fall to his knees. There are three things Arthur knows for sure about his idiot manservant. One, he's an idiot. Two, he has magic. Three, he is in no way even a little bit evil.

_You idiot._


	3. Chapter 3

I've been practicing my photomanipulation skills lately. I've been writing drabbles for them too.

You can see them by going to my deviantART gallery.

This is the last part of this~

* * *

><p>Arthur rose to his feet, dropping his sword and turning back around to face the spot Merlin had stood only minutes ago. The bumbling fool couldn't have gone far; maybe Arthur still had a chance. He hurried forwards, first at a brisk walk but then his legs moved faster and before he knew it he was running through the forest, everything forgotten but the look of sheer agony that had flickered across his faithful servants face. Arthur had done that to him; Arthur had upset him. He would never forgive himself for that. He knew that the knights would be looking for them by now, worried that the prince had seemingly vanished into thin air. He almost laughed when he thought about what their expressions would be when they found the discarded weapons and bags. Arthur stopped suddenly and glanced around, he had no idea if Merlin had followed the same route. Would he have gone straight ahead? That was doubtful had he been a Knight, but he wasn't. He had no idea how to lose a perusing enemy, and that was something that constantly infuriated Arthur to no end. When he found him he was going to knock some sense into that thick skull of his – metaphorically speaking of course. Arthur sighed and looked down at his feet.<p>

Despite the fact that he had magic, Arthur had no intention of hurting Merlin; that was the last thing he wanted. He was his best friend, his abilities didn't change that. Needless to say Arthur was certainly confused as to why he wasn't scared of the dark haired man, he'd been taught all his life that magic was evil and anyone who used it was evil and sought only to destroy and kill. Arthur shook his head. Merlin wasn't evil, he was Merlin; stupid, idiotic, wise, loyal to the point of suicidal Merlin. A smile tugged at his lips and he looked up, taking a step forwards but stopping almost instantly. He hadn't noticed before, but there, only a few long paces in front of him, was Merlin. Arthur felt joy rise up in his chest. He'd barely been gone for ten minutes but already Arthur had felt at a loss without him around, "Merlin?"

The dark haired man jumped and turned his head and top half of his body, "…Arthur?"

Arthur felt relief crash into him like flood water crashing through a damn. He took in the sight before him. Merlin was unharmed, he was alive, he had magic. Gods Arthur didn't care in the slightest. He took a step forwards, "Mer-."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin cut him off, voice sharp.

Arthur felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He noted that he was also getting a headache, "…I-…" he paused and trailed off, unsure what to say to his servant – nay, ex-servant. He doubted Merlin would want to serve him again after this. Did he want Merlin to continue serving him? Merlin was watching him with what Arthur knew to be a frown – it wasn't something that graced the pale manservant's face often, but it was definitely a frown. It looked wrong on Merlin's normally grinning face, "Merlin I…" he trailed off again.

Merlin turned his head away, "Come to arrest me? Come to drag me back to Camelot and watch Uther command my head detached from my neck, or my body burnt alive?" he paused, "I'm not sure which I'd prefer. Being beheaded would be quick and painless, but I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction of me proving you right – after all you do take great pleasure constantly reminding me how much of a coward I am. However, being burnt alive would allow me to live longer, but the idea of being tied to a post while flames eat away at my flesh isn't a pleasant idea at all. I'm sure even you would agree with me on that, but then again maybe not. After all you _are_ Prince Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, the murderer of hundreds of innocent people. Hundreds of my _kin_."

Arthur stood in silence and allowed Merlin to rant. He had every right too after all. Arthur couldn't say he knew how he felt because he didn't. Arthur hadn't lost much of anything save for his mother. _Who died because of magic. _Arthur took a deep breath, he had nearly lost Merlin too. His breathing hitched in his throat for a moment before he found himself speaking, "I'm sorry." The look on Merlin's face would have be humorous had the situation not been so dire. The man stood there, facing Arthur with a shocked expression. _Understandable, _thought Arthur. The prince of Camelot never said sorry – to anyone, let alone a lowly servant. Arthur shook his head, no – Merlin wasn't just a servant, he was a friend; a close friend; Arthur's best friend, the first person to ever like him for who he was as a person and who didn't pretend to 'like' him because he was the prince. Merlin saw past that, had done since the day they met. The scrawny idiot hadn't given a damn who he was, that day Arthur had stepped over some invisible line and Merlin had stood up to him even after finding out his identity.

"W-what?" Merlin stuttered, bring Arthur from his thoughts.

"I said I'm sorry." Arthur repeated, his cheeks burning. Did he really have to make him repeat himself? Arthur looked right at Merlin, unblinking, "I'm sorry for everything. I don't know anything about your pain. What a burden it must have been for you to hide such a big secret for so many years, with the threat of execution hanging over you every waking moment. I'm sorry for being such a blind idiot all this time. Sorry for being a prat; sorry for everything!" He fell silent, breathing heavily and looking anywhere but at Merlin.

"Six." Merlin said after a moment.

Arthur couldn't help but raise his gaze, "What?"

"Six times," Merlin began, eyeing the prince with a still shocked expression, "you've said you're sorry, all in the space of a few seconds."

Arthur nodded weakly, "…I am. I am so very sorry." Arthur knew that Merlin had started counting again, "I didn't mean it. Any of what I said back there." He paused and took a breath to calm himself, "I… it was… to find out that you have magic… I was, overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think. All my life I've been taught that magic is evil, used only for evil purposes. Do you, understand? I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur scolded himself for apologising yet again. Merlin was never going to let him live this down; he silently thanked whatever Gods there were that the Knight's weren't around. What would Gwaine be saying; something about going off to some tavern and making peace over a tankard of mead no doubt?

"You expect a half-hearted apology to make everything better?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur could only imagine what his face looked like right now, "H-half-hearted..? You, you idiot!" he threw his hands up in the air so that Merlin might better understand his frustration, "Do you have any idea-?"

"Don't care." Merlin interrupted, "There's no way Arthur Pendragon would ever apologise to a mere servant."

"I didn't apologise to a servant!" Arthur snapped before his face softened when Merlin eyed him, lips parted slightly as he watched Arthur – confused. Arthur stepped closer, "I apologised to a friend."

Merlin was silent for a long time, "Friend?"

Arthur ignored his repetition, "Will you come back? Will you come back to Camelot?"

"I never wanted to leave. That was your idea, remember?" Merlin couldn't pass up a chance to pick on him

"I'm sorry." Arthur said again, "Would you though? Decent servants are quite hard to come by."

"I thought I was only half-decent?" Merlin smirked before he added, "You don't mind?"

Arthur had almost forgotten what the entire argument had been about, "I…" he trailed off for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought before he smiled, "I don't. You're not evil, despite what my father says."

"You'll be committing treason." Merlin pointed out as he took a few steps towards the blonde.

Arthur nodded, "Yes… I will be but… I don't care. My father might be ill, but if he knew that you are a sorcerer, he'd order your execution and I…" he trailed off, hoping Merlin would get the idea and he wouldn't have to embarrass himself further.

Merlin smiled, understanding completely, "I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to tell you I'm actually a Warlock?"

"A what?" Arthur asked as Merlin reached him.

Merlin laughed, "Never mind. There'll be plenty of time to explain when we get back to Camelot. Speaking of getting back… do the knights-?"

"Oh dear… We should hurry back." Arthur sighed with a roll of his eyes, "They think I can't take care of myself."

"No they don't. Gwaine just likes to tease you." Merlin laughed again, "The others respect you without all that. Besides, Gwaine only teases the people he likes."

"He must love me then…" Arthur grumbled.

"Awh, need a hug to cheer you up?" Merlin grinned, holding out his arms and lunging for Arthur, who dodged with ease. Merlin stumbled, "Spoil sport."

"Don't push it." Arthur shot him a look.

"I am sorry, _Sire_." Merlin grinned and began to walk back through the forest, leaving Arthur behind. Arthur watched him for a moment before following. Merlin called back to him, "I think you need to go on that special food menu again! Clearly you're not as fit as you used to be!"

"_Merlin!_"

"Shut up?"

Arthur smiled, _Idiot._


End file.
